


A Lark, Ascending

by Imaginarylandscapes



Category: Emily of New Moon - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean is going to be a fucking asshat, Depression, Dreamsharing, F/F, F/M, Teddy is trans, because that's canon, everyone is pansexual, i'll update tags as I post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginarylandscapes/pseuds/Imaginarylandscapes
Summary: It’s the ringtone.The ringtone that Emily thought wouldn’t transfer phones. She hadn’t gone through her contacts in years, in a decade maybe, and she didn’t think she would ever hear this ringtone again.[Emily, Teddy, Ilse, and Perry meet at Shrewsbury University in 2007. A decade and change later, Emily gets a call]
Relationships: Dean Priest/Emily Byrd Starr, Ilse Burnley/Perry Miller, Teddy Kent/Emily Byrd Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Lark, Ascending

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly posted this to experiment with formatting for my *other* fic. I do plan on continuing it, though!

It’s the ringtone. 

The ringtone that Emily thought wouldn’t transfer phones. She hadn’t gone through her contacts in years, in a decade maybe, and she didn’t think she would ever hear this ringtone again. 

The fluttering of the violin. The first few measures of The Lark Ascending. 

_Because I think of beautiful things when I think of you._

__

Emily had told Teddy that, when she programmed it into her old phone, and she had meant it at the time. What did she think of now? Not beautiful things. Just regret, an ugly gash on the canvas of her memory. 

__

Emily sat down. She let the call go to voicemail. She didn’t need to look at the screen to know whose picture would be filling it up. 

__

Her phone buzzed. A voicemail from Teddy Kent. 

__

She couldn’t help herself. Emily opened the phone with a quick swipe and pressed play. 

__

“Hey....” Teddy’s voice was lower than Emily remembered. “Emily, it’s Teddy. Look–” a shaky laugh here “–this is really, really weird, but I had this dream about you, or... or maybe you were in my dream. You told me not to leave. You made me… I slept through my flight, and then my flight was the one that— you probably saw the news? Anyways–” a pause here “–I don’t know what to say. I just wanted to make sure you were still real.” Teddy cleared his throat. “God, I feel crazy. Give me a call back if you can. If you want to. It’s okay if you don’t. I just— thank you. Whatever part of you lives in my head just saved my life.” 

__

Emily had seen the news. The flight had gone down. The red eye New York to Los Angeles flight. A hundred people, dead. 

__

What’s more, Emily remembered the dream.

__

**Author's Note:**

> This is my quarantine project, I guess?
> 
> Writing this as I go, updates will be sporadic at best, but they will happen.


End file.
